Remember That Night
by SailorSenshiStar
Summary: Darien, Serena and the rest of the gang, including the guys, live in the middle of nowhere. Unloved and not cared for by their families they created their own futures. Living in a world of hatred and lust, they claim everything they can lay their hands on


Remember That Night

By: SailorKittyMoon

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I think that much is obvious

Summary: Darien, Serena and the rest of the gang, including the guys, live in the middle of nowhere. Unloved and not cared for by their families they created their own futures. Living in a world of hatred and lust, they claim everything they can lay their hands on.

Chapter 1

Darien ran the hilt of his sword down the porcelain skin of her cheek, "Beautiful," he murmured.

The said 'beautiful' girl let out a growl, "Unhand me!" she demanded.

"Oh of course, I'm not planning on keeping you forever sweetheart," he paused, "So are you gonna tell me your name or do I have to guess?" he asked, teasing her.

She studied him for awhile, "Aurora," she replied.

"It's a lovely name," his hand rested possessively on the back of her tiny waist.

"What's yours?" she asked sweetly.

"Call me Darien, Darien Shields," Darien grinned as the girl gasped in recognition.

"Your that man!" she pointed at him.

Darien raised an eyebrow, "What man?"

"That man that goes around kidnapping girls!" she accused.

"Oh but sweetheart, I don't 'kidnap' them, they merely go to their on accord."

"I'm not surprised, you're gorgeous!" she smiled sultrily at him, at the muscular man who was standing only an inch away from her.

Darien did a little bow, "Honoured."

Serena sighed as she saw the scene being played out in front of her, "Bloody womaniser," she muttered under her breath. "Darien!" she shouted out loud, "We're running out of time, if you want her you best hurry up with your charm!" she ordered as she mounted her horse, petting its white mane.

Darien gave her a mock angry look, "Be there in a bit, Mom!" he answered, then to Aurora, "So what do you say, huh? Mind warming my bed tonight, it is awfully cold wouldn't you agree?"

The girl giggled, "I don't know what's wrong with me tonight, but I'm on the verge of saying yes."

"Then say yes," Darien waited like a gentleman.

"Yes!" she breathed out.

Darien grinned, helping her onto his black horse, "You're simply too good to be true."

Serena raised her eyes towards the heavens, trust Darien to make anyone feel special.

"Go on Sere, lead the way!" he spoke, somewhat distracted.

"Yes master!" she bit out, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Come on Naina," she gently urged her horse forward before it picked up speed and raced towards the barracks. "Next time, I'm telling Raye to go with him," she carried on murmuring to herself, "At least she'll bloody love it, a whole boring night with 'the love of her life'!"

Her scowl was soon replaced by a smile as the quarters came into view, she was not surprised it hadn't taken so long, with the speed Naina travels; anything was possible.

Urging her horse to go a little faster her smile became an infectious grin as she dismounted, the sight of Raye with a scowl of pure jealousy marred on her lips.

"What's up Raye, couldn't go to bed?" Serena offered innocently.

Raye's scowl deepened, "Who's that girl?" she bit out.

"Who her? Another of Darien's bed warmers as he so nicely put it," she laughed inwardly.

"Silly cow, I bet she won't be able to satisfy him in bed, plus he's a right bastard, he said we could spend tonight together!" Raye pouted.

"Maybe he just got bored of you," Serena suggested.

Raye glared at her, "You are such a cow!" then grinned, "We're so much alike!"

Serena laughed, "Planning on getting lover boy back tonight?"

"Nah! Let him have his fun tonight, next time he comes begging to me, I'll make him pay!" she rubbed her hands stealthily, a mischievous soft smile on her lips. "Come on Sere, in you come, we don't want trash man to be disturbed by the likes of us!"

Serena followed her in, a quick glance back and she knew that Darien had already got down to business, "Men!" she muttered, shaking her head, "They never learn."

Serena and Raye had a nice refreshing cup of coffee before Serena had to feed the horses in the stable. Apparently, Mina, Lita, Tiara and Amy had already gone to bed their day being just as tiring as hers.

As Serena got up from the table, she heard banging coming from the room downstairs on her left, she groaned inwardly as the headboard was banged repeatedly against the now frail wall. A light tint covered her cheeks as she remembered that she had been making that same 'horrible' racket once as well, when she'd had had too much to drink and Darien's gorgeous blue eyes were too much as they'd waltzed around the room. That night was still a slight mystery to her, as she didn't quite remember the events that had taken place.

As she piled hay swiftly, she tried to forget the picture she kept conjuring in her head of an unclothed Darien. She couldn't possibly still be thinking about him, that event had taken place years ago, when she was only at the ripe age of 18. After resisting Darien's charm for so long, due to his reputation, she couldn't believe that she'd slept with the 'player' of the gang having only joined it for a few weeks after getting kicked out by her parents. She didn't regret her actions, she had to admit, and the consequences hadn't been so unbearable though it still hurt to think about them.

Hearing a small rustling coming from behind her, she turned around swiftly to come face to face with a 4-year-old young child. Serena smiled softly as the little girl rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"What's wrong sweetheart? I thought you were in bed," she cooed out affectionately.

"I was waiting for you, Mom," the child replied.

Serena's ongoing smile whenever she was near her daughter grew slowly, "Come here Tiara."

Tiara walked slowly to her Mom, swaying a little from the heavy dose of sleep.

Serena gathered her in her arms, kissing her forehead gently, she settled back in a heap of hay. Tiara's head fell limply onto her mother's chest as she smiled.

Serena stoked her face lovingly, soft words of comfort murmured from her lips in the form of a song. Her motherly lullaby led the child into a peaceful slumber as a satisfied sigh escaped her lips.

"I love you darling," Serena whispered out.

Serena's eyes opened blearily, surveying her surroundings. She was surprised to find that she was still in the stables; she smiled as she felt a small nudge from her side. Turning her head, she laughed softly as Tiara grabbed her shirt, bunching it and shifting closer, further away from the cold.

There was a slight cough, Serena's head snapped up. "Oh it's only you," she said lazily while stretching her stiff body slightly trying to avoid waking up the sleeping form beside her.

Darien smiled, cockily in her opinion.

"I brought you a blanket," he held out the huge wrapping in front of him. "Really cold isn't it?"

Serena offered a feeble laugh, "Yeah, and thanks."

She got up slowly, removing Tiara's hands gently from her shirt while Darien lay the blanket over her small body.

Straightening up, he turned to her, "You slept here all night?"

"Yeah well, I lost track of time," she walked lazily towards her horse, Darien watching her every move as she ran her hand across its sleek white mane.

"You're lovely you know that?" he murmured stepping towards her.

Serena turned around, giving him a mock-warning look. It was common knowledge in the barracks that Darien and Serena were affectionate with each other, sometimes even intimate but never too physical. Serena thought that was the only reason Raye lay off her; all Darien and Serena had between them was subtle teasing.

"So what you doing today?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and nibbling her ear precociously.

"Well I thought maybe Tiara, the girls and me could go to the fair. It sounds really fun!" she seemed so enthusiastic that Darien had to smile. "What about you?"

"Well me and the guys will find something to do around here," he answered his chin landing lightly on her shoulder, leading her towards his own dark horse that neighed excitedly at their approach. "You know what's surprising though?"

"What?"

"I'm surprised Black there lets you get so close to him without a word of protest."

Serena laughed, "Well he can't exactly talk."

Darien crossed his eyes dangerously, before swiping in to give her a long, slow, deep kiss on the lips. Licking her lips appreciatively, he found it hard to turn back to look her in the eyes. "Fine then, without a neigh of protest."

Serena stared at him, a painfully slow smile descending upon her lips. "Really?"

"Yes really, and that just makes me come to one simple conclusion," he said in a voice of authority.

"And what might that be?"

"The horse has very," he gave her a peck on the lips, "Very," another quick kiss, longer this time, "Good taste," he finished, claiming her lips as they toppled carelessly onto the hay.

Darien continued to taste her neck, as they broke apart for air, "What happened to what's her name?"

She felt Darien's smile against her neck; She must've been pretty good, she thought as she laughed out loud.

"I take it she satisfied you?"

Darien's laugh rang out, "I've seen much better," he replied.

Serena grinned, "E.g. Raye?"

"Nah! More like e.g. you," he lay over her covering her from the cold.

"That was years ago," Serena said distractedly, "I'd be very surprised if you even remembered."

"Of course I remember. It's you that doesn't!" he continued having his way on her neck, not going any lower. "Besides, I wasn't talking about bedtime, she just wasn't my type. Didn't talk much to be honest."

"Bet you didn't give her the chance!" Serena teased.

"Of course I did. In the morning, I was waiting for her to get up, then when she does get up she's all over me again, I mean is that any way to treat a gentleman!" he growled as Serena's hands dove into his hair pulling him closer absentmindedly.

"So you're through with her already?" she shook her head, "So far, Raye's the only tolerable person, eh?"

"Nope, she's getting really annoying now. She wants to spend all her flipping time with me; I mean I do have a life you know. She even had the nerve to ask me if I'd go to the fair with her, I mean I seriously don't even do that!" he complained lifting his head to look at her innocent features.

It came as a surprise to him that such a lovely creature could actually be tainted; whomever the bastard was that had got her pregnant in the first place had abandoned her. He couldn't think of a reason at how someone could be so dumb as to let Serena go. She was everything a man could hope for, and more. He hadn't forced her into bed with him after the first time, having found out that she was pregnant, but only god knew how much he wanted to. But every man has his limit and Serena was his, he wouldn't even try and do anything to her against her will, a man like Darien had morals and he stuck to them.

"I give up, I go with you so many nights, to be made so badly sickened by your lust and still you haven't found anyone!" she sighed dramatically, "Will there ever be someone perfect enough for you?"

"I dunno, maybe I should try and find out," Darien smirked.

"Totally with you there!" Serena agreed.

"You're perfect enough," he flirted.

Serena smiled before giving him a mysterious look, "Shows how much you know."

Darien grinned at her attempt to make her voice sound misty but failing since her voice was so soft and gentle that it couldn't be described as anything else. "Maybe I'd like to find out," he languidly flipped their bodies over so she was lying on top now.

"Ah! But that'll take a helluva lot of effort. You see, no man has EVER been able to discover me," she whispered as she nibbled on his bottom lip while moans of pleasure were rising from both their throats.

"Maybe I'll be the first," he whispered, flipping their tangled bodies over once again to rain kisses down on her face.

"Mom?" Serena stiffened as she heard Tiara call her uncertainly.

Darien jumped away from Serena as he turned to look at the child, sorting his hair and clothes in the process. Serena followed suit.

"Sorry," Tiara apologised, thinking she'd intruded after taking in their flushed physiques.

"What are you sorry about darling? Darien and me were just having a quick chat. Come on, let's go inside, it's really cold out here," Serena said hurriedly as she led Tiara towards the exit, Darien not moving. "You coming Darien?"

"Me? Not yet, I'll catch up with you later," he said giving Tiara a mischievous grin that she returned with as much excitement.

Serena stared at them oddly before clearing her throat, "Darien …"

"Yeah?"

"Could I ask you for a favour please?"

"Sure, go ahead."

She cleared her throat again, "Would you like to go to the fair with us? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to or maybe you're too busy, but I thought I might ask cause it'll be really-" she was cut mid-sentence.

"I'd love to Sere," he answered simply, humming tunelessly as Serena hurried out with Tiara right beside her.

"He said no to Aunt Raye you know, he thinks your cool Mom, he told me himself," Tiara said enthusiastically as she skipped happily by her Mother's side.

Serena walked on, blinking in remembrance, 'She even had the nerve to ask me if I'd go to the fair with her, I mean I seriously don't even do that!'


End file.
